dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arisen's Bond/@comment-71.220.137.48-20120728045812
You people are so lost... Doesnt anyone actually read the articles in this wiki?? The entire process of affinity is explained, including what the arisen's bond does. Here it is, plain and simple: Affinity is a hidden "rating" system. If you talk to someone, it raises the rating just a touch. If you give them something, it raises a bit more. Give them something they like, it raises even more. There is no set cap for affinity as far as my knowledge goes, but i may be wrong. When you reach the pink aura around a person after gifting items or fulfilling quests for them, that pink aura is technically not the MAX affinity. If you keep talking to said person or gifting items, the affinity will STILL raise, although you may not see any new indicator like a different aura. So if you give the arisen's bond to someone you havent spent too much time on raising affinity with before that, you will reach the pink aura. Lets say you were talking to a merchant a lot and doing quests for them, raising affinity in the process even if you dont know it, you can have that merchant reach the pink aura and yet have a HIGHER affinity than the one you gave the arisen's bond to. Therefore, if any person in the game has an indication of raised affinity such as the chime, blushing, and the pink aura, you must go to each of them and purposefully lower their affinity toward you or else you risk that person becoming your love interest in the end. Do this easily by simply standing near them, sheathing and un-sheathing your weapon until it goes down to an appropriate level. Then go to the person you want to have as the love interest and give them the arisen's bond, and ALSO giving them a bunch of gifts that they like to maximize your chances. Lastly, the super lame thing about this game is there at at least 2 occasions in the game to have a separate love interest. Pre-dragon battle (after Deny Salvation), and post dragon. It resets between the two phases, making it possible to have 2 love interests involved in important cutscenes at different stages of the game. Although the second love interest is really not that significant unless you absolutely MUST have it. My point is this: all the knowledge shared here was gathered through just a few minutes of searching the wiki and actually reading the articles. You can find even more detailed info on almost everything in this game with a quick google search, but apparently these snooze bags on here dont have the patience. READ A BOOK FOR GOD'S SAKE. P. S. Look here douchebag, just because you are a male character in a video game and you accidentaly end up having another male character as your chosen house mate because you couldnt do enough in depth probing on your own on how to avoid that situation, dont bitch about it. You are NOT going to get aids through your tv screen, and all your Bro's arent going to find out, let alone care. Get over it. Its two thousand and twelve.